


Treasure Hunters and Hotel Rooms

by korrawars



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted: the Lost Legacy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrawars/pseuds/korrawars
Summary: Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross end up sharing a room after a mix up at the Treasure Hunting convention.





	Treasure Hunters and Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> First Chlodine fic, let me know what you think!

Chloe arrives at the Marriott hotel that the convention booked her in. After a long airplane ride from Bhutan all she can think about is finally laying down and resting her exhausted body. All of that rock climbing takes its toll eventually. She greets the bellhop as he unloads her luggage and goes to sign in at the front desk.

"Frazer, I'm with the hunters convention, I need to sign in for my room please."

"One second ma'am."

While the receptionist types away at her keyboard to find the room Chloe spots a beautiful fro of curls not too far away, its not long before she realizes who it is.

"Well I'll be damned..."

Before she can continue her train of thought is interrupted by the receptionist handing her a key-card and room number.

"On the key-card slip you can see your room number and the password to our high speed wifi. Thanks for coming and we hope you have a lovely time."

Chloe takes a long look behind her to where Nadine is standing.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

* * *

Nadine lugs the trolley out of the elevator on the tenth floor where her room is and takes out her key-card to open the door. 

"Shit, I forgot to ask who I'd be rooming with, guess I'll find out soon."

She keeps her head down as she opens the door and pushes the trolley through the doorway. A small lamp is on and she looks around the room to see only one bed. Maybe she won't be sharing a room after-all? She walks to the left side of the bed and puts her luggage down before walking over to the TV stand and seeing someone's duffle bag on the right side of the bed.

"Well what the fuck..." she whispers to no one but herself.

She's startled when a voice booms out from where the bathroom is.

"Nadine fucking Ross. Been awhile eh?"

She quickly whips her head around to see if the voice that she knows matches the body of who she thinks it is. Of course, it does.

"Frazer...What the hell are you doing here?"

Chloe laughs for a second before speaking up.

"It's a treasure hunting convention why wouldn't I be here?"

"I mean in my room. What are you doing in my room?"

"You mean...my room?"

"No, I mean my room."

"This is my room, you must be delusional."

Chloe walks over to the right side of the bed and picks up her key-card slip to double check.

"See, right here says 1005."

Nadine looks at her key slip as well and sees the numbers 1005 staring back at her. She's positive she looks absolutely pale right now.

"There must be a mistake, I'm not rooming with you Frazer."

Nadine walks over to the phone on the nightstand and calls up to the front desk to see if there is a way to switch rooms or if there was some mistake.

"I'm sorry ma'am we have no more rooms available."

"Please say you're kidding, there aren't even two beds in here."

"This is quite a mix-up, our apologies Miss Ross but there is really nothing we can do besides send up a cot, but fair warning its' quite uncomfortable."

"Send it up, I'd rather die than sleep with her."

"Right away ma'am."

Nadine ends the call and turns to a giggling Chloe behind her.

"What exactly are you laughing at Frazer? We're stuck together."

Chloe stops laughing long enough to speak up.

"That's exactly why I'm laughing, what are you doing here anyway? Didn't know you were into hunting treasure now."

"You do what you have to do, plus I might as well put these guns to work somehow."

"You have guns here? What the hell Ross."

Nadine flexes her arms to give Chloe a better understanding of what she's referring to.

"Not actual guns Frazer, these solid arms right here."

The two laugh together for a long moment before an uncomfortable silence falls over them.

"So you're gonna sleep on a cot? That seems a bit ridiculous."

"Rather sleep on a cot than in the same bed with a Drake lover."

Nadine lays herself down on the left side of the bed to look at the TV and avoid Chloe's gaze. Chloe scoffs for a moment and sits down in one of the chairs on her side of the room.

"They aren't that bad Ross, and I'm no longer a Drake lover anyway, been there and done that."

Nadine turns to looks at her and they catch each other's eyes for a long minute.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened between you two. Must have been rough."

Chloe softens and cracks a smile.

"Yeah well, I'm looking for new prospects now, Nathan Drake had a lot of wear and tear."

Nadine laughs for a moment.

"Don't we all Frazer?"

"Oh please Ross, you don't look a day over 25. You could crush a watermelon with those arms."

Nadine blushes before the two roar with laughter that takes a few minutes to settle down.

"P-please Frazer I-I can't breathe. A fucking watermelon?"

"Yeah a fucking watermelon, hell my head doesn't even stand a chance."

"There's no way I'm ever letting you close enough to me to find out if I can crush your head or not."

"Wow Ross, way to let a girl down easy."

They're both left with a pink tinge in their cheeks after this. Eventually they settle down next to each other on the bed with pillows stacked in-between them, the television is turned onto the history channel while they watch silently until it's dark out.

* * *

Around 11 p.m they're both showered. Chloe is drying her hair with a towel when there's a knock on their door. 

"Must be the cot."

Nadine walks to the door and opens it as a maid pushes the cot into the room. Nadine gives him a warm smile and thanks him as he closes the door.

"You're not seriously going to sleep on that raggedy thing are you?"

They eye the cot for a moment. Nadine looks at the stains on it and how you can actually see spring imprints through the cloth of it.

"Well where else am I going to sleep? Surely not with you."

Chloe lets her face fall into a small frown for a moment.

"Just sleep with me, we can put pillows between us. I'll take the cot if you don't like that option."

Nadine looks conflicted for a moment, looking between Chloe and the cot.

"I'd never let anyone sleep on this fucking thing...I guess we could put pillows between us, but you better keep your distance."

"Don't be rude Ross. I'm a cuddle machine."

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Got it."

The two settle onto their respective sides of the bed with pillows in between them. They both fall asleep for the night with grins on their faces.

* * *

 

When Chloe wakes up, she feels a strong arm around her waist and the soft breathing of someone pressed against her back. She smiles for a moment and starts laughing, eventually waking Nadine from her sleep.

"Wha...What are you laughing for?"

Nadine's eyes fly open when she realizes that during the middle of the night they pushed the pillows that were between them off the bed and ended up wrapped around each other.

"Well good morning to you too."

Chloe turns in Nadine's arms to see her. Nadine is frozen with shock and embarrassment.

"I-I uh...I don't-"

Nadine's words are cut off when Chloe raises a hand to gingerly lay it on Nadine's cheek.

"This is cheesy, but you look like quite a treasure in the morning."

Nadine laughs as her cheeks flush a deep pink. She locks eyes with Chloe before pressing their foreheads together.

"I guess we might find out if I can crush your head with my arms."

"Or we could find out something else."

She pulls Nadine's lips against hers and she is almost positive nothing should be this soft and comforting as Nadine's lips are. Nadine tightens her arms around Chloe's waist and pulls them closer together as their lips continue to move together in harmony. For some reason Chloe's lips taste like red hot chewing gum, and Nadine thinks that might be her new favorite flavor now. They pull apart after a moment and search each others eyes.

"Well then...that's something."

Chloe laughs before responding.

"Yeah, you are something alright. We should order room service for breakfast."

"Actually, I think my breakfast is already here."

They both blush and spend the morning in bed together, locked in their own world of each other.

 

 


End file.
